My New Life- Why?
by CherryBlossomThomas
Summary: Yui lives with her twin sister and her friends but isn't she suppose to be living with the Sakamakis, that's the problem because they are all murdered and now dead, no one knows how they died. Cordeila turns up, they fight for Yui and Cordeila is defeated and Cordeila joins their group and learns a new life and with KarlHeinz there's romance. Wait the Sakamakis are alive now!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anythings except Konkeo, Kei, Ryuu, Rika and other characters you don't know. Enjoy :)**

**Parings:**

**Ayato x Yui**

**Raito x Koneko**

**KarlHeinz x Cordeila**

**Many more!**

**Chapter 1**

Yui sat up from her bed quickly, panting and sweat rolling down her face. She had it again, the same nightmare that has been haunting her for two years, the death of the Sakamaki brothers. It had been two years since their deaths and Yui kept on having the same nightmare, all of them, laying on the floor, covered in blood, dead.

No one knew how they did, not even Yui who was in the house when it happened. She was questioned by the police and told them what happened, they knew she wasn't to blame but many girls didn't feel the same way. Now look how I mentioned girls, these girls were fans of the Sakamaki brothers and fell in love with them because of their looks but they were all jealous of Yui since she was living with and was also very close to them, especially Ayato who has the most fangirls. Now lets be real guys, we are all jealous of Yui living with six hot vampires but we would never blame her for their deaths.

They all blamed Yui for their deaths and were angry with her, some even tried to torture or kill her but never could because of her sister who never blamed Yui, she felt sorry for Yui, she knew Yui loved them with all her heart and would never do anything to hurt them, no matter how annoying them can be.

Since their deaths Yui stayed with her twin sister Koneko and her friends. Koneko had also lived with the Sakamaki's with Yui after they met in the streets when their dad moved aboard for work, so they could both feel sadness for each other from the brothers deaths. Koneko had grown close to Raito, even though he was a pervert he was also kind and gentle but she and Ayato did get into some fights because of the intimate things Ayato does to Yui and Koneko being her sister doesn't want a man, especially a vampire, to do those kinds of things to Yui.

Yui looked at the clock on her nightstand beside her bed.

6:30, it read

'It's still a bit early and I keep on having these horrible nightmares' Yui thought, remembering her nightmares and what she saw, it made tears flow down from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. A few minutes passed and it became 6:45, since Yui couldn't get back to sleep, she decided to make breakfast. Yui walked down the stairs quietly, she didn't want to wake anyone.

'Well, when they smell food they'll wake up especially him' thought Yui as she walked into the kitchen, she then got some mix out of the cupboard and the fridge and started to make some chocolate-chip pancakes, Yum!

Only 10 minutes had passed before footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, there came in a black haired male with crystal blue eyes, he had a well built figure, the reason why he's got many fangirls.

"Good morning Kei-kun" Yui said kindly as she placed two done pancakes onto a single plate

"Good morning Yui-chan" said Kei happily, he really loved Yui-no wait scratch that, he LOVES Yui and its always happy around her, but he is super hyperactive and always acts like a kid, well sometimes (kinda remains you of Naruto huh, he'll remind you of him even more if you keep reading, so keep reading!) "What are you cooking?" he really didn't have to ask, everything that Yui is delicious.

"Pancakes with chocolate-chips, would Kei-kun like some?" (I wonder why Yui talks like that but its cute)

"Yes please!" said a more happy Kei, as I said Yui is a talented cook. His eyes shined with excitement, Yui couldn't help but giggle. She placed a plate that she already put two pancakes on in front of Kei, who started to wold down the food, again Yui giggled, the scene reminded her of when she made takoyaki for Ayato, that memory sadden her. Yui didn't realize that her face had a sad look, Kei noticed this and was going to ask her why but was interrupted by another person coming into the room.

"Somethings smells good" said a female voice, that voice made Yui's sad face turn happy.

"Good morning nee-chan" said Yui happily, she went back to the pan with the mix in to make more pancakes.

"Good morning onii-san" said Koneko, although they were twins you could easily them apart since Koneko has bright blue hair and was a bit taller than Yui "Ooo pancakes", Koneko said as she looked over Yui's shoulder.

"Yes, would nee-chan like some?"

"Yes please onii-san" Koneko then ruffled Yui's hair and Yui smiled. Yui really loves her sister as does Koneko, so they always get along. People mistake them for lovers because they treat each other(mostly Koneko to Yui) so well.

Yui handed a plate of two pancakes to Koneko who thanked her and sat don at the table with Kei and ate her food but more calmly unlike Kei.

Soon everyone came down and had chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast. They all changed into day clothes and were currently sitting in the living room talking and also laughing. Everything was fine until a loud bang was heard on the stairs, everyone jumped up and were ready to fight until they saw who it was, some faces showed anger, annoyance but two happy.

"Hello humans and Yui!" boomed a male as he smiled at them, Yui and Koneko smiled and hugged the loud man.

"Hello " said Yui and Koneko politely, this man is important

"How many times have I told you two to call me Karl" Yep, this man is KarlHeinz, the father of the Sakamaki brothers, the husband to Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa and also is the Vampire King. Yui and Koneko just smiled, her used to say 'call me dad' but, well you know why that's stopped.

"And how many times have I told you to stop making such loud noises when you pop up"said Kei angrily, He didn't like this man because firstly he wanted Yui and Koneko to marry one of his sons and second because he keeps making loud noises and pops up out of no where like he did just now.

"My apologizes" said Karl and bowed, how kind

"Why are you here anyway?" asked a brown haired man with green, emerald eyes this man is called Ryuu.

"Just dropping by" replied Karl. It was true, he wanted to see Yui and Koneko, Yui most of all since she lived with his sons the longest, ever since they died Karl was always been by Yui's side he knew how much she cared for them, mostly Ayato, he wished that Yui and Ayato would get married they were perfect for each other, so was Koneko and Raito. "How are you" asked Karl as he looked at the two girls that released their hug from him and looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

_"How are you" asked Karl as he looked at the two girls that released their hug from him, and look at him._

**Chapter 2**

"We're fine" replied Koneko, she along with Yui loved Karl like a father (they are adopted, if you didn't know), he was very kind but would often annoy her when he talks about how good she is for Raito and it didn't help when Raito would agree and hug her from behind, it was embarrassing, he also did this with Yui and Ayato as well, which would make Ayato brag on how they would live a happy life and how beautiful Yui is which would make Yui blush, then it turned into a fight about who would be the best wife. Luckily the fights didn't go far since the boys got a smack on the head by their lovers.

"That's good to hear" said Karl as he smiled, he then ruffled their hair "I will see you soon, but for now I must depart", he smiled again then vanished.

"Why can't he say 'I must leave' not 'I must depart' and whats with the bowing!" Kei said loudly obviously annoyed by the mans _polite _actions.

"Because he was being polite" said a female, she had light brown hair with blonde dip dye and hazel brown eyes, although she was the same age as Yui and Koneko (17) she was small for her age, her name was Rika "And you could speak more polity to him you know"

"Tch because he's the Vampire King, I have to be polite to him? How annoying" Wow, acted liked Ayato there didn't he

"At least he has manners unlike you" said Ryuu Okay, now there's a Reji

"What was that? You looking for a fight" Oh Kei, how you remind me of Ayato

"Stop it you guys, you know what will happen, you'll make Yui mad, do you want that" said/asked Koneko, she knew that if a fight broke out, Yui would get mad and, well "take care of it"

Both males faces paled as they remembered what happens when Yui gets mad, even KarlHeinz and God himself (1) are scared when Yui gets mad, and that's saying something. Both males calmed down, oh thank god I don't want to see Yui get mad but we will in later chapters. Everyone returned back to what they were doing before.

Suddenly Yui's chest hurt, she put her hands on her heart and gritted her teeth together because of the pain - then it was gone.

"Yui? You okay?" asked a concerned Koneko, she saw Yui in pain and noticed her hands on her chest. 'Again? This has been happening for three weeks now, whats with Yui? Cordeila is gone isn't she?' Koneko thought, things were racing through her mind but stopped when she heard her sisters reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine nee-chan, don't worry" that reply came with a smile and Koneko smiled back, aww, they really are good sisters aren't they.

"Okay now loud and annoying is gone, how about we play some poker in the games room" said Kei now happy that the man is gone and could have some fun with his friends and maybe Yui. MINDS OUT THE GUTTER PEOPLE!

""Sure if you ready to lose again" said Koneko, she was the best poker player in the house so she won nearly every game except when Yui wins a game but she doesn't mind.

"I'm going to beat you this time, just watch!" said Kei annoyed and mad- again. They made their way into the games room and sat around the poker table, Koneko was going to shuffle the cards but Kei was shouting that she was going to cheat so Rika shuffled the cards, then handed them out.

After 2 hours of Koneko and Yui wining numerous games and lets not forget Kei shouting how Koneko cheated (what a sore loser), Yui and Koneko decided to make dinner themselves.

The girls decided to make some Onigiri, since it was simple and almost late, while in there they discussed some things

"You sure your okay onii-san, you've been having those chest pains for three weeks now" said Koneko, she was worried about her sisters health, she was the only person in the house who knew that Yui was a vampire and that she has the heart of Cordeila implanted inside of her.

"Nee-chan I already told you I'm okay, I've had these chest pains before" Yui tried to reassure her sister

"Yes but that only happened when Cordeila was inside of you"

"Reji-san gave me a potion to make her disappear, but..." Yui trailed off, afraid what to think, could Cordeila still be inside of her somewhere?

"Don't worry Yui, I won't let anything happen to you, you know that right?" Koneko was right, she wouldn't let that purple b*tch take over her sister

"Yes I know, thank you nee-chan, I'm sorry for bearing my burden to you" Yui always felt like a burden to her sister, Koneko had always been there for and always proteced her, but she couldn't do anything for her big sister (I know their twins but Koneko was born 1 minute before Yui, making her the older sister)

"Your not a burden Yui, dont ever think that I'm happy to protect you, after all that's what a big sister does" Koneko then hugged Yui, and Yui hugged back.

They really loved each other.

They both broke the hug with a smile

"Now shall we gives these in, I'm sure there starving by now" said Koneko carrying a tray

"Yes, we've kept to long" Yui said with a giggle, she also carried a tray and set them on the table with everyone gathered round, the day ended with laughter and smiles.

Yui couldn't believe she had good friends and a loving sister, she was happy. When the night came late, everyone went to bed and waited to start the next day.

Little did they know that they day they were waiting for, was going to be turned round.

**(1)** **God is real in my story, the next chapter I will explain about God and the connecting between him and the others.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is about God and the connections he has with Yui, Koneko and the others**

**I do not own Diabolik Lovers if I did Ayato and Yui would have been a couple, got married and had kids, anyway enjoy!**

**God Chapter**

God

A man that created Earth, the Supreme Being of faith.

A man who holds an extremely force of power.

Some people believe in God, some don't.

No one knows if he's real or not,

Except-some people, who know he's real and have seen him. People who are granted powers from God himself.

These people are known as...

God Warriors

God Warriors are people who strongly believe in God, near death they see God and he gives them powers, as a thanks for believing in him.

Each God Warrior has different powers, no God Warrior has the same.

Yui Komori is a God Warrior, in fact she is one of the strongest. Now people may think that Yui is evil because she's a vampire but God doesn't think that way. He sees potential in Yui and also treats her like his daughter like KarlHeinz. Yui's powers specialize in strength, this means that Yui has powerful strength that she can use with her fists so that she is able to punch through any object, Yui is also a master of taijustu(1). This power is one of the reasons why the others are scared to make her mad.

Koneko Komori, Yui's sister is also a God Warrior and like Yui, Koneko is one of the strongest and has different powers than Yui. Koneko's powers specialize in swordsmanship, this means that Konkeo can use any kinds of swords perfectly but mainly katanas and is also a master of taijustu.

Rika Mori (Rika from the last chapter) is also a God Warrior and like Yui and Koneko, she is one of the strongest. Rika's powers specialize in health, this means that Rika had the power to heal people even in near-death situation but because of this, Rika had a great knowledge of herbs to heal the human body and knows every detail of the human and other kinds of creatures bodies as well.

The others Kei and Ryuu are not God Warriors but God has granted them powers as well, since they are god friends of the girls. Kei's powers specialize in control, this means that he can control nearly everything and can control all kinds of species in life. Ryuu's powers specialize in genjustu(2), this means that Ryuu can make genjustu with his eyes and hands and make make anything happen in his genjustu. This is able to take him into peoples minds.

Because there is a God, there is also Heaven.

Heaven is a place up in the sky surrounded by clouds. It is where the God Warriors go when summoned for a mission, a friend or God himself. Everyone in Heaven wear white, a colour to represent peace and love. People who are God Warriors are change clothing and appearance when entered in this world and so far, no human or any other kind of living things except animals have never entered Heaven.

**Sorry for this chapter being short**

**(1) Taijustu is a Japanese name for 'fighting', 'combat' any kind of that stuff.**

**(2) Genjustu are illusions.**

Please tell me what you guys think of my story, I know you are all probably waiting for Cordeila and for the Sakamakis to come in DON'T WORRY THEY WILL JUST BE PATIENCE PLEASE, it's taking me time to do this story and my school work.

See you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Everyday was like a schedule, nightmare, breakfast, visit from KarlHeinz, chest pains then having fun with everyone in the game room or shopping.

But not today, something bad will happen

Yui was busy tiding everything up in the game room, they had a lot of fun the other night they stayed up late and went to bed and fell asleep straight away, Yui knew they would get up late today she thought she would to but the nightmare came back again and she couldn't get back to sleep as always, so again she got up early.

'What a mess, it looks like a party happened here' thought Yui. One hour later the room was perfectly clean (yes it was that messy that it took an hour to clean) and Yui but the rubbish bags outside and started to make breakfast, she decided to make a simple breakfast japanese breakfast (include a bowl of miso soup, rice or rice porridge (called okayu), a piece of cooked fish and some pickled vegetables. Additionally bread, eggs, vegetables, natto or meat may also be included. And of course a cup of green tea) It took her three hours to set the table and to make the food for everyone, Yui then placed the food on the table and started to eat hers, she couldn't wait for the others since she was starving and they wouldn't get up anytime soon.

Half way through eating, Yui heard a voice to which she recognized clearly and didn't want to hear

'Hehe, you feel so tired, blondie'

'Cordeila? Is that you?'

'Of course it is, you're so stupid to think if another persons heart was inside of you'

'Sorry, is there anything you wanted?'

'Just a warning girl, I'm going to take over your body soon, very soon'

"What?!, that's not-'

'Possible? haha well it is girl you have my heart and I will have your body back again, remember last time', Yui's eyes widened, the last time Cordeila took over her body was when she lived with the Sakamakis and they saved her especially Ayato and Reji.

'I won't let you!'

'Ha, you honestly think you can stop me you weakling!'

'I will! And I have my friends and sister by my side, I won't lose!'

'He your spirited, I like that, I gives me more of a challenge, but there not here right now are they? So I think I take over your pretty body right here and now!'

'No!' Yui jumped from her chair, holding her neck and slashed about causing things to knock over and smash, she tried to stop Cordeila from taking over her body, Yui stated to feel light-headed. Just then Koneko came running don the stairs due to the noise of smashing and breaking and saw Yui was the cause, Koneko ran over to her and held her by her arms.

"Yui! Whats wrong!" Koneko asked worriedly, Yui looked into her eyes, Koneko noticed that they were darker and had a hint of green, her eyes widened 'Don't tell me! Cordeila!'

"Nee...chan" Yui then fainted into Koneko's arms, Koneko ran to the hospital room they had in their house (with Yui being a vampire, they couldn't risk letting her go to a hospital if she was sick, so they had their own), she placed Yui on one of the bed and hook the necessary wires. Koneko looked at Yui once than ran to wake the others up, she then led them to the hospital room, with them not having a clue of whats happening.

"Whats happened" shouted Ryuu annoyed, he was still tired from last night and Koneko woke him up early, not what he wanted

"Yui-chan!" shouted Kei worried as he ran to her bedside, his eyes full of worry

"Look, I know you are all worried my Yui but I need to do some business and Ryuu, do not go into her mind" said Koneko, her voice was strict which got everyone more worried, Koneko was only strict if she was mad or sometimes worries, by the look in her eyes they all guessed that she was worried for Yui. Koneko ran out of the room. Silence filled the air for three minutes.

"Yui-san"said Rika, she was very worried about Yui, why was Yui like this?

"I'm going into her mind" said Ryuu

"But Koneko-san said not to" said Rika

"Yui is in a hospital and Koneko wont tell us why, I'm going in" said Ryuu in his strict voice

"Go" said Kei, he wanted to know what was wrong with Yui. Ryuu walked over to Yui and placed his hands on her head, his eyes closed, concentrating. Koneko then walked in the room, as soon as she saw Ryuu her eyes widened

"No!", Ryuu was then thrown back against the wall by force, Rika gasped and ran to him, healing his head and Koneko ran over to Yui, Kei just stood there with his eyes widened in shock, what happened?

"You idiot I told you not to go into her mind!" shouted Koneko to Ryuu, she checked Yui and found her still breathing then she turned her attention to Ryuu

"I wanted to see whats wrong with her, we all did" said Ryuu "You know something that we don't, I want to know what you know"

"Me too" said Rika

"No" said Koneko, this was Yui's secret, it would be wrong of Koneko to blow it out

"Yes Koneko! We're worried about Yui and you won't tell us anything! We all care about her not just you, even though you are her sister we are her friends and we can't help here unless you tell us!" shouted Kei in rage

"The reason I'm not telling you is because you can't do anything!"

"We'll try if you tell us!" shouted Rika

"Tell us!"

"Please we need to know!"

"We want to help!"

"QUIET!" Koneko couldn't handle it anymore, she knew they weren't going to give now, she let out a sigh and sat in a chair near Yui.

"Fine, I'll tell you but don't hate Yui for this, it's not her fault. You can hate me and other people just not Yui, please"

The three stated at Koneko, was the truth really that bad, would the truth make them hate Yui. No, it's impossible, no matter what the truth was they are not going to blame Yui or Koneko, they agreed with Koneko.

"Fine, it started when our father moved abroad and Yui went to live with six brothers called, the Sakamakis"

**That's it for this chapter fans!**

**Next chapter will include the Sakamakis and some Ayato x Yui and a bit of Raito x Koneko**

**See You.**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: _"Fine, it started when our father moved abroad and Yui went to live with six brothers called, the Sakamakis"_

**Chapter 4**

_It was a sunny day and a car was driving alone down a road, the window went down and a young girl with curly blonde hair than falls down to her shoulders and light glistening pink eyes, she stared at the view of a mansion in awe (well it was huge). A few minutes later the car stopped outside of the mansion and Yui walked out with her suitcase, the car then left with the driver not saying a word._

_Her full appearance was now shown, she wore a pink top where the sleeves are around her upper arm and a black tank top underneath. She wears it with brown shorts and brown boots. She also wears a gold heart shaped necklace. She walked threw the gates that opened and was now walking to the door when suddenly the sky turned grey, the sun was covered by the clouds and started to rain. The young girl looked up at the sky._

_"It's raining!" she said in disbelief and then ran with her suitcase to the big front doors, she then knocked on the door with her small hands "Hello!", she reached for the door handle but it opened by it's self and the girl was taken back in surprise and fear. She opened the door wider and walked a few steps in and the door shut behind her "Excuse me, is anyone home?" silence hung in the air for a few seconds "That's funny, maybe they weren't told I was coming today" the young women said to herself as she walked further into the house until she was at the bottom of the stairs._

_"Hello!" the women said louder, hoping someone would answer her but no one did, she looked around the room and saw a man laying asleep on a couch near a window she made a noise of surprise and jogged over to him, he had messy reddish-brown hair with hints of purple color on his nape, with lighter shades of ash brown or light blond to the tips, with a black stud on his right ear and was in a school uniform, 'He's handsome' thought the women, she shook the thought out of her head and looked over him "Um, excuse me" her fingers touched his hand "Your cold! Are you okay?" she asked him, she knelt down and put her head on his chest for a few seconds._

_Her eyes widened "He has no pulse! Oh no! I have to call an ambulance!" she grabbed her bag and quickly pulled out her phone, after she dialed some numbers the mans hand grabbed and took her phone out of her hand surprising her as she looked at the man who was starting to sit up._

_"Dam, your noisy" he sat up and looked at her "This isn't your house, so be quiet"_

_"Y...your alive"_

_"Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am" (A vampire duh!)_

_"But your heart was stopped" the girl stood up but the man grabbed her by her waist and pushed her onto the couch that he was sitting on, the women look at him with a shocked face "Nani?!" The man smiled down at her._

_"You already know the answer to that, I about to take you" the man said, he leaned his head down and licked her neck. The girl closed her eyes which made the man smirk he was just about to bite her but stopped when a voice interrupted him._

_"Ayato, what's all the commotion?" A man who had hair is a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. It is almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it is neatly combed, his eyes are a light red and wore wears glasses and he was also in a school uniform, the same as Ayato's._

_"Damn, not you, Reji"_

_"This is the entrance hall this is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests take you activities to your room"_

_"Well, that was dull" Ayato then leaned up giving the girl the opportunity to get out of his grasp, she ran to the other mans side._

_"Please help me!" as she looked at the man, she only wanted to save him Ayato but he was alive then pushed her onto the couch at licked her, she didn't want that to happen again (Lies!), the mans eyes turned on her._

_"And you are?" he asked politely_

_"I'm Yui Komori my father said I was suppose to live here"_

_"I heard nothing of the sort Ayato explain this to me"_

_"Huh? How should I know? You never said anything about that, Pancake"_

_"That's because you attacked me out of no where", Yui said, Ayato turned his head away like a child "Wait did you say 'pancake'? Are you talking about me"_

_"Of course I'm talking about you, baka, you as flat as a pancake", Yui blushed, no one has ever commented on her breast size before_

_"That is strange I wasn't informed of this" said the man, he held his chin in his hands thinking_

_"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked the girl, she just knew the redheads name but didn't know the other mans name, it would be kind to call him by his name she just needed to know it._

_"We shouldn't talk her come this way" the man said avoiding her question "See to her luggage" and started to walk away. Yui heard her suitcase move and gasp as she saw a man getting her luggage and went into darkness, Yui looked at Ayato who looked at her back for a few seconds, then she went to follow the man who walked away._

Living Room

_Yui sat on a long couch while Ayato sat in a chair and was staring at her while the man was pouring tea._

_"Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house" said the man who has finished pouring yea into some cups._

_"Um, right, I..." Yui was cut off by a mans laugh_

_"What have we here"? Yui looked up at the balcony in the house where a man was standing, he had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, and green eyes like Ayato's and was wearing a hat, he also has two piercings on the top of his left ear and was also in a school uniform, he held a smile on his face. "Is it true? Is there really a cute little human girl here?" then he suddenly appeared to Yui's side and licked her cheek causing her to gasp in surprise and hold a hand to her cheek "Mmm, you smell so nice and sweet"_

_"Please let me have a lick to" said a new face of a man he has big light purple eyes that match his purple hair with white tips and also has bags under his eyes causing a dark purple circle to form under his eyes he as also (wait for it!) in a school uniform (BINGO!), he licked Yui's ear causing her to gasp in surprise again, she then covered her cheeks which were blushing with her hands "You're right, she is sweet"_

_"Now you too, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite toward a lady you have only just met?"said the purple/ black haired man_

_"What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Don't you, Kanato-kun?"said/asked the man in the hat to the purple haired boy_

_"Yes" he replied_

_"Knock it off, you guys! Yours Truly saw her first, Yours Truly is going to be her first everything" said Ayato, I love how possessive he is over Yui it's one of the reasons why I ship them._

_"Lame" said ? "I'm sick of of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly'" Ayato then stood from his chair with an angry face_

_"Screw you! I know that's you Subaru, show yourself!" shouted an annoyed Ayato_

_"Over here", the man was standing next to a wall in the living room, he has white hair and blood red eyes, his bangs are parted to the right, covering his right eye "I thought it smelled like human in here. So, it was you. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"_

_"H..How did you get in?" asked a scared Yui, the man known as Subaru showed up out of no where_

_"My question first!" Subaru's fist collided with the wall making lots of cracks and a dent where his fist collided making Yui more scared and making the purple/black haired man's face turn angry._

_"Has anyone been told anything about this lady who has come to live with us?" he asked, Ayato sat back down in his chair, Yui then stood up_

_"Excuse me! I think this is some kind of misunderstanding, so I'll be on my way" she said and started to walk away_

_"Just a moment!" said Reiji, causing Yui to stop and look at him "I am attempting to verity the truth of the matter, wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"_

_"B..But..."_

_"Are you the new women he mentioned" asked a new voice, it belong to another man who was laying on a couch next to the fireplace, he has slightly curled, blonde hair as well as light ocean blue eyes, he has black studs on both of his ears and has an MP3 player attached to a wire that which is wrapped around his neck, with the earphones in his ears._

_"Shu, do you know anything about this girl?" asked Ayato_

_"Maybe" Shu replied_

_"Don't 'maybe' me I would like an explanation" demanded Kanato_

_"That guy...contacted me the other day he said 'We have a guest arriving from the church, so treat her with respect"_

_"What? Are you telling me that Pancake here is the prospective bride?" asked Ayato_

_"Oh, is that all?" asked Kanato_

_"More like a sacrifice than a bride" said the man in the hat_

_"Oh right...and he also mentioned not to kill her" said Shu_

_"Really? That means we're going to have a verrry long relationship with her" said the man in the hat_

_"It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves" said Reiji "That is the eldest son Shu, I am the second son Reiji, This is the third son Ayato"_

_"You won't get away next time"_

_"Kanato..."_

_"Please let me sample you again sometime"_

_"Raito"_

_"Pleased to meet you Bitch-chan"_

_"And the last son Subaru"_

_"What a waste of time"_

**And here is it, the new chapter I know I said that this one will have some Ayato x Yui in but it didn't (well it did with the lick on the neck and the possessiveness) but I will definitely have some in the next chapter. I also know that I just left it at the brothers introducing themselves but I'M TIRED AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**The next chapter will start from episode 9 so keep reading!**

**See you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so in the last chapter it ended with the Sakamaki's introducing themselves and this chapter refers to episode 9 just to let you know. I do not own Diabolik Lovers**

**Chapter 5**

_"Tell me, the real reason Why I'm here, does my father have a strong connection with your family?" Yui asked Shu, he was silent but sighed_

_"He'll answer your questions" Shu replied_

_"Eh?"_

_"I know your in here" said Shu_

_"You have always been very perceptive" said a mysterious voice, the voice of a man, he walked to the church where Shu and Yui were in and stopped near the doorway. The man had dark greenish hair which ends at the beginning of his shoulders and dark red eyes, he wore a black outfit with black ropes with black boots and gloves, he also had an earring on his left ear._

_"Ex...Excuse me, but who are you?" Yui asked the man_

_"This is Richter, our uncle" replied Shu, Yui looked at the man, her eyes widened as she recalled a memory she saw of him and Cordeila sitting at a table. Shu picked up his music book and left without saying a word, leaving Yui and Richter alone._

_"Please forgive the poor manners of my nephews I try to smarten them up, but it never takes" said Richter as he walked closer to Yui who stayed where she was "So, what is it you wish to know?" he asked, Yui tilt her head down a little._

_"Um, I...I want to know why I came here. I want to know why I was chosen and how my father is involved with the s..sacrificial brides" she replied, Richter looked at her and smirked in an evil way _

_"Chosen? How conceited can you be?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"You came to this house because you're of a suitable bridal age and were the easiest mortal to obtain. Only a foolish mortal would consider such a thing necessity or chance"_

_"Then, my father..."_

_"This does not involve anyone as inferior as your father" This took Yui by surprise, it made her gasp, she closed her eyes and her face showed happiness_

_"My father really didn't know about this" her eyes opened which showed relief "Thank God" but then her chest started hurting again, Yui fell on her knees to the floor with her hands clutching her chest, her eyes closed in pain as she made struggled noises. Richter smiled, finally the time had come for him._

_"Oh...I will finally see you once again. Finally, my darling" Yui looked up at the man, his face showed an evil kind of happiness "How I have waited for this moment to arrive. Now come to me" His arms spread out to his sides, a strong wind brush against them and the air, making leaved of the trees fly past. Yui didn't know what was going on or what was happening but she could tell that something bad was going to happen._

_"Whats happening?" Yui said to herself,her chest brought back the pain, making her eyes close with struggled noises of pain, Richter walked closer to Yui and knelt down to her level. Yui looked into his eyes._

_"Now let us go..to her" he said the wind died down and Richter held his hand out to Yui, her eyes were dull with no light as if her soul had vanished, she took his hand._

Scene change- Room where Yui found her dad's diary

_Richter had led Yui into the room where she had found her father diary which he noticed the diary on a table in the room along with the picture of her as a child with her father holding her, he picked them up and faced the soulless Yui._

_"There is no further need of this" he said and the they turn into ash in his hands, he spread his arm out telling her to move forward which she did. Yui stood in front of the bookshelf which opened and lead them into a room where the dress Cordeila had died in had been placed on a statue, it was still covered in blood, so much blood that it dripped onto the floors and made puddles. Yui walked near the dress._

_"There's no need to hesitate, that dress belongs to you" Yui walked up close to the dress and placed her hand on the rose, her hand was being covered by blood as soon as she touched it and all she could see was darkness, then Cordelia's soul in the dress smirked evilly and reached her hands out to Yui as she leaned forward, Yui gasped in fear which was clearly shown on her face. Richter watched as Yui turned to him with an evil smile on her face._

_"We finally meet again, Richter" Richter smiled when he heard Cordelia's voice and bowed_

_"My beloved Cordeila" Cordeila/Yui looked at her hand which was soaked in blood, she smiled and laughed (an evil laugh Mwhahahahaaha- oh sorry, got carried away) and the moon turned red._

Shu was laying on a couch with his headphones in, his face showed relaxation with his eyes closed, then they opened he knew something bad had happened and he also knew that Richter was the one who caused it.

_Reiji was in his lad making a potion when he stopped, he sensed an unpleasant smell and he knew who it was._

_Raito was in the games room playing pool with a smile on his face, it dropped when he could sense his previous lover, who he later came to hate._

_Kanato was in the room filled with his dolls, he hugged his Teddy closer when he could sense his beloved mother alive again._

_Subaru was sitting near a window, his face turned into angry as he could tell that an evil presence had been revived ._

_Ayato was laying on the couch in the entrance hall, his eyes shot open and sat up quickly, he knew something had happened to Yui, he barged into her room_

_"Hey!" he hoped she would be in her room and be safe but she wasn't there, he found her rosary. He picked it up, he knew how much Yui loved her rosary and she would never leave it behind she was in trouble, he clenched the rosary tighter and when to go and find **his Yui**._

Scene change- Balcony

_"This reminds me of the good old days" said Cordeila, she was in Yui's body but wore a purple dress, Richter was by her side_

_"We would forget about the time, and dance the night away, it seems just like yesterday" said Richter "Cordeila, my sister-in-law" Cordeila put a one of her/Yui's fingers to his lips_

_"You called me that intentionally, that's so cute" she said with a smile, Richter grab her hand_

_"It wasn't intentional, you are my brothers wife that fact is inescapable" Richter leg go of her hand and walked a few steps way from her "I am a man who fought with his brother for you and lost, in an effort to forget you I wandered the world for hundreds of years"_

_"But why?" she asked with a smile (as always) "There's no need to forget me you don't own anything to KarlHeinz, am I right?"_

_"Only a wicked women would compel a response to that" Richter replied, Cordeila had a light giggle_

_"Your so fun to tease Richter. Let it go it's all in the past, as you can see I have been resurrected as you wished " _

_"Hey, whats the meaning of this?!" shouted Ayato, he stood on the balcony with hatred eyes as he look at his uncle and his mothers soul inside Yui's body_

_"Oh, its you Ayato" said Cordeila "Its been a long time"_

_"What have you done?" he asked angrily, he never wanted to see, heard or smell his mother again its even worse when that women is inside his Yui_

_"It doesn't appear your here to say how pleased you are to see me again, as for why I'm here...Richter would you please explain it to him?I need some rest I'm not fully used to this body yet, she shouldn't even be conscious yet she's still trying to eject me. Its tiresome, I suppose this body isn't fully mine yet" Cordeila walked past Ayato with a giggle and left, Ayato's anger was getting stronger by the second._

_"What did you do to her?" He asked a bit calmly this time but there was still traces of anger, and so Richter told him"_

_"I found her lying in the roses covered in blood, just before Kanato came to burn her body she told me to cut out her heart and place it into a human. When the human became of age Cordeila would once again awaken"_

_"So, your telling me that the heart of that monster is inside of Yui!"_

_"That girl is merely her vessel, the girl still exists, but only just. However, once she awakens, the girls soul will be obliterated for eternity, leaving only Cordeila" Richter explained, Ayato eye's widened Yui would vanish, leaving only his horrible mother?! He is not going to lose his Yui, not now not ever. "Yes, as I am sure you are aware, the awakening is at hand" after Richter said this, Ayato left angrily and Richter look at the moon._

_"It is a beautiful moon tonight"_

Scene change-Lake

_Cordeila/Yui stood on the dock of the lake near the edge (dangerous), she heard the footsteps of Ayato behind her, he stop a few steps away fro where she was, she left out a small giggle_

_"What will you do know, Ayato? Will you kill me again?" she asked_

_"I used to be a bad swimmer"_

_"Yes, I remember. However...you improved greatly thanks to me", she turned her whole body around to him_

_"Now its your turn"_

_"Nufu, but surely you know that I am an excellent swimmer" Ayato was suddenly closer to her and he pushed her into the lake '__Na...Nani?! Cant she swim?!' Cordeila then struggled to swim, Ayato was watching his mother struggle for air_

_"Get lost" he whispered and turned to walk away only to be stopped when he heard the sweet voice of Yui 'Ayato-kun?' he turned his head back to the water, where he saw Yui hold on to the dock and was gasping for air_

_"Ayayo-kun?", his eyes widened and rushed to get Yui out of the lake, he carried her to the grass near the lake and placed her down and he sat next to her, she had a hand on her chest still breathing for air._

_"Why was I in the lake?And this dress?Say, Ayato-kun?", he said nothing, he was going to comfort her but the desire for her delicious blood took over. He went closer to her_

_"Ayato-kun?"_

_"Just be quiet" he whispered as he put his mouth near her neck "My body is unbelievably parched, I want your blood" he then bite her neck, Yui's eyes closed in pain. Ayato continued to suck blood but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him making Yui put her hands on his shoulders_

_"Holy...Your blood is so filling now there is no __comparison" he bit into her neck again and forced her onto the ground, he laid onto of Yui and he sucked blood from her neck again"This is a first for me, as long as I have your blood I'll never want..." and bit into her neck again_

_"Stop" Yui said weakly,Ayato stopped, he leaned back and looked at her face, into her eyes and smiled down at her_

_"Your blood is too sweet to give up. You belong to me. Your blood, your heart, your body, your soul, your everything" Ayato then leaned his face down a little"Devote your blood and life to me" Ayato then leaned his face closer to Yui and was about to kiss her but got interrupted by the voice of his perverted brother. Laito even though I love you I hate you at this moment, you ruined the kiss man!_

_"Hmm, now I see, it finally makes sense"_

_"I thought it was strange. Only just recently, the tiniest whiff of Yui-san's __blood smelled so sweet, it would drive me crazy. Teddy, it was so hard to restrain ourselves, wasn't it?" said Kanato_

_"I'm sure a drink of her blood would be satisfying. I'm getting excited just thinking about it" said Raito he then licked his lips (SO SEXY!) Ayato was already up and Yui had only gotten up from the ground, she was scared of what just happened to her and she didn't want Raito and Kanato to drink her blood, she did the only thing she could of. Run. She ran into the woods which would lead her to the mansion, Raito and Kanato looked at her retreating figure, they were just about to go after her but then Ayato stood in their way.  
><em>

_"It's not nice to be greedy, Ayato-kun" said Raito_

_"We want to taste her too, you know" said Kanato with a mad expression_

_"Shaddap. That's not my problem" he said, he knew Yui was scared and he didn't want her to be scared any further. Yui ran into her room and opened on of the draws next to her bed and pulled out the knife that Subaru gave her, speak of the devil._

_"Stop smelling like that" Subaru appeared behind Yui and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and his other arms holding her face to the side so that he could access her neck_

_"Subaru-kun?!" Subaru looked at her for a few seconds then bit into her shoulder sucking her blood, Yui gripped the knife harder because of the pain_

_"Its so good. I'll make you really feel my fangs" he then bit into her shoulder again "I will destroy you if I keep going, your blood is __irresistible. More, I need more! I will make it all mine down to the last drop!" the knife fell from Yui's hands causing Subaru to let go of her, Yui fell on her knees with her arms on the edge of the bed, Subaru picked up the knife and looked at her_

_"Have you become afraid of us now?" he asked_

_"I haven't! But if I carry that with me,I don't know what I might do!" Yui said loudly and rested her head on her arms "So..I..." Subaru watched her and was silence for a few seconds_

_"Keep it" Yui looked up only to find him gone, she then glanced at the knife and her face saddened, she wasn't afraid of the vampires she in fact was comfortable with them, she wouldn't kill them._

_"Its your blood that drives them mad" Yui gasped and looked in the direction of the voice only to find Richter in her room "Their behavior was out of the ordinary. Surely you noticed that. And why wouldn't it be? Your nearly awakened blood fascinates them and makes them lose control" he then appeared near Yui making her turn to him in surprise "Each will become frantic to make you his own, which will lead to an ugly conflict and ultimately, it will undoubtedly lead to tragic deaths for the lot of them"_

_"No.." Richter then gripped her chin with his hand and look at her eyes with a smile_

_"Admit it. Deep down inside you, you know this will happen" he then let go and stood back up, Yui looked away from him_

_"What should I do?" she asked_

_"Clear your thoughts. The answer will eventually come to you. You need only to accept it when it comes. Without fear. As though it is your destiny." The windows for Yui's balcony opened and a strong wind came into her room, the moon was still red. Yui was fully stood up and saw Cordeila on her balcony, Cordeila turned to Yui causing her chest to hurt again. Cordeila held her hand out and once again Yui was controlled and walked to her, her hand reached out to Cordelia's and held it, Cordeila then vanished and Yui dropped to her knees and her hands intertwined together and her eyes were closed. Richter stood on the balcony and watched._

_"The time of the complete awakening has finally arrived. Cordeila!" he said with a smile._

_Yui's eyes opened but this time her pink eyes were replaced with green._


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously: **_Yui opened her eyes but this time her pink eyes were replaced with green_

**Chapter 6**

_It was night time, Cordeila who had taken over Yui's body again was lying on a couch on the balcony in the living room, at her side was Richter who sat in a chair they were taking about their past._

_"Nufu~Yes,that's right." Cordeila said, her and Richter had a few giggles until someone interrupted them, it was Reiji._

_"What have we here?", they both looked down at him"I hears our uncle had a visitor. But I never imagined that visitor would be you."_

_"It's been a long time, Reiji if only you weren't so stiff you would look just like Karl from back when I first met him" commented Cordeila_

_"Please do not needlessly invoke my fathers name" Reji then push up his glasses "I find it seriously offensive"  
><em>

_"Nufu~Don't be so standoffish. Come closer"_

_"It is apparent that scheming comes as naturally as breathing to you" Reiji then suddenly appear on the landing, making Cordeila and Richter turn their heads in his direction._

_"Reiji, must I explain? I want to stay vibrant as long as I live" Richter stood off and poured some blood (I think that's what it was) into a glass for Cordeila "I will tell you what I despise most. Boredom. Boredom is the most painful thing immortals like ourselves can endure. Wouldn't you agree"_

_"Yes, you have a point. Boredom doesn't suit you, death suites you much better" (Ooo, burn!)_

_"I will take that as a compliment" said Cordeila she then motioned for Reiji to sit down "Won't you sit over here? I would like to talk face-to-face." Reiji stood where he was, glaring at her.__"What's this? Are you being defensive? Nufu~ In that respect, your just like Beatrix. You suppress your emotions and try to hide how you feel. She ultimately met a useless, pathetic end", Reiji bit his lip which was noticed by Cordeila, she talked with glee. "Oh, my! Did I touch a nerve? Beatrix didn't seem to love you as much as she loved Shu, her eldest son, so I assumed you wouldn't mind if I slandered her."_

_"I see. So, this is how you turned my father and his brother, my uncle, on one another" commented Reiji, still glaring at her_

_"Are you suggesting I tore them apart? You make me sound like the root of evil. You could be right. I may be the reason Karl and Richter's once-friendly relationship deteriorated, nufu~"_

_"Their bond couldn't have been that strong if it could be ruined by a women like you" after Reiji said this Richter's eyes hardened, this made Cordeila laugh_

_"You are remarkably observant for a son of Beatrix. I like you even more" Cordeila then stood up and walked over to Reiji, as soon as she was close to him, she put her left hand on the back of Reiji's neck and pulled his face down a little "Your eyes look just like Karl's" she then used her other hand to take his glasses off and drop them onto the floor, she then moved hair out of his eyes "I will let you in on my secret out of respect for you eyes" she them moved her hand down to his cheek "I came back to life..." she then used her hand to opened his lips a bit and then moved her head into his shoulder "to take revenge on Karl. I will make him pay with his death", she then started to kiss his neck._

_"Revenge for not loving you?"_

_"It appears you don't understand men and women yet. My desire to kill him is the greatest proof of my love"_

_"In other words, you want to push your love upon him, isn't that right?" Cordeila then moved her head back to face Reiji's_

_"You certainly are fond of speaking out of turn. I think I will silence that mouth of yours" Cordeila then leaned her face and and placed her lips upon Reiji's, after a few seconds Reiji wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes, kissing her back. They soon broke apart.  
><em>

_"Please don't toy with me" whispered Reiji_

_"I am becoming interested in you as a man"_

_"And what of my uncle?"_

_"He doesn't object to whatever I chose to do. Now, let's continue. We have all the time in the world. Now, come" she leaned her face up again to kiss Reiji but he pulled his face back_

_"I think I'll pass. I am simply not attracted to corrupt women of loose mortals" Reiji said, Cordeila became angry and then,SLAP! Reiji had a red mark on his cheek but a voice caught their attention_

_"Come on, let's stop fighting. We're family" Raito was the one who caught their attention_

_"Raito"_

_"I thought the next time I saw you would be in Hell" he said, after all she was the daughter of the Demon King and a horrible mother as well_

_"I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations" Cordeila said, her smiling face was back_

_"No, this is better than I expected nufu~" Raito said with his same smile, just then Kanato walked to Ratio's side_

_"My little song bird...Please do entertain mommy with your beautiful singing voice like you used to"_

_"Mother, but how?" asked Kanato, he didn't understand why his mother was controlling Yui's body but he knew one thing: he didn't like it_

_"Oh, be quiet" said Subaru "Neither of you belong here" he then walked to where Raito and Kanato were "Get lost"_

_"You put on a good show, Subaru...despite your ability to protect your own mother" said Richter, Subaru turn angry_

_"Shut up!" he then jumped near Richter and aimed to punch him but Richter caught his fist and turned it but since Subaru was a vampire, he couldn't feel the pain of his broken wrist, he then tried to kick Richter but Richter let go of his wrist and moved back causing Subaru to miss. Subaru then landed on the ground behind Raito and Kanato who followed his every move._

_"None of you can hope to rival me" Richter said, Reiji who was watching walked away (probably to where his brothers were) then a laugh was heard from Shu, he was laying on the couch _

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"Nani?" asked Richter_

_"You're the one who's putting on a show" replied Shu_

_"Shu, what are you trying to say?" asked Richter, Shu then stood up from the couch and looked at Richter_

_"To KarlHeinz, head of the family, you don't even register as a rival" replied Shu_

_"Tch" Cordeila then walked to Richter's side_

_"Is this the best entertainment you can provide? You people are as dull as ever. The worst thing about this is that you all prevent me from being my vibrant self. Dispose of them" she then gave the sliver knife that Subaru gave to Yui to Richter "Immediately!"_

_"Why, this is Subaru's silver knife. I believe one stab through the heart with this is all it takes" said Richter looking at the knife_

_"Yes. They would disintegrate instantly, without pain. That shows how much I love them. Now dispose of them, and I will make you the next head of the family" commanded Cordeila_

_"Do you swear to make me the next head of the family if I kill them?" asked Richter_

_"Yes" replied Cordeila_

_"That's strange" Cordeila looked up to Richter with a confused face "Wasn't that already one of the terms of our agreement when I saved you as you lay dying?" asked Richter "You swore that if I saved your life, you would put me on the throne" Cordeila then latched onto his arm_

_"Richter, I will do anything you desire" she said in a sweet voice "Now hurry up and dispose of these boys. Do it for me"_

_"You are a fool" said Richter, Cordeila loosened her hold on his arm and looked at his face again "You are useless to me in your less-than pristine condition. All I need is your heart. As long as I awaken the girl who has your heart, and make her mine, I can become the next head of the family without your assistance" Cordeila let go of his arm and backed away from Richter with widened eyes_

_"Did you plan this from the moment I entrusted you with my heart?" she asked, she couldn't believe what he was doing to her_

_"Did you only just realize that?" he asked, he then turned to her "It is not you who is using me. It is I am using you" he then grabbed her arm and pulled her so that she fell on her back into his hands, he opened his mouth and was just to bite her next when_

_Dun, dun,dun!_

_Ayato appeared, Yui's hero!_

_"Hey, you!" he shouted, Richter stopped what he was doing and looked at Ayato, who was on the balcony with an angry look on his face "Would both of you shut the hell up? She, Yui, belongs to me so don't touch her!" Richter who had one of his arms wrapped around Yui's body, grabbed a sword from the sword collection on the balcony and pointed it at Ayato_

_"Do not interfere!" he shouted and then started to slash the sword at Ayato who dodged the sword but got half of his tie cut of_

_"Teme" Ayato whispered angrily _

_"Hey Ayato-kun!" shouted Raito as he chucked a sword to Ayato who caught it with ease_

_"Your free ride is over. I'll make you regret coming here!"_

_"And what do you think you can do about it?" asked Richter smugly, they then began clashing but soon Ayato was pushed back into a wall and got stabbed in the shoulder_

_"Damn" whispered Ayato, his hand let go of the sword, Richter smiled and pulled out the sword causing blood to spill out, as Cordeila/Yui saw this, her heart began to beat. Ayato put a hand on his wounded shoulder and fell to his knees_

_"Now stay still" commanded Richter as he raised his sword, Ayato gritted his teeth in anger but then..._

_"Ayato-kun!" said a sweet voice, Ayato looked up in surprise as he saw Yui with her pink eyes "I.." Richter looked at her surprise as well, Yui freed her self from his arms and managed to get back the silver knife, she than ran down the stairs looking back at Ayato, who looked at her wide eyed. She than stopped on the stairs and held the knife in her shaking hand but then she lifted the knife so that it was pointing at her. Everyone looked at her surprised and gasped. She then smiled_

_"Now no one will get hurt" she said and then stabbed herself, her body fell backwards but was caught in Ayato's arms_

_"The heart is mine!" yelled Richter as he aimed his sword but Ayato was fast and stabbed him with the sword he previously had fought Richter with his eyes showed anger. Richter dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Ayato looked back at Yui, with a desperate face_

_"Hey! Open you eyes!" he shouted, Yui did as he said but her eyes were green again, and her face with a cruel smile_

_"Only a foolish girl would stab herself. What a joke" his mother said_

_"Tch!"_

_"Her death and awakening are only a matter of time, and then both her body and soul will all be mine" she then fell unconscious, Ayato was angry and also worried. He was mad that his mother's heart was inside of Yui but he was worried that Yui's life will come to an end, he didn't know why he felt that way, but he knew that he will have to save Yui.  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: **_"Her death and awakening are only a matter of time, and then both her body and soul will all be mine" she then fell unconscious, Ayato was angry and also worried. He was mad that his mother's heart was inside of Yui but he was worried that Yui's life will come to an end, he didn't know why he felt that way, but he knew that he will have to save Yui._

**Chapter 7**

_Ayato held Yui's body, she was in deep slumber. There was silence around the room, everyone was surprised by Yui's actions._

_"I can't believe she'd go and stab herself, our Bitch~chan is different, I'll give her that" said Raito breaking the silence, he tilted his hat._

_"For bait she's a lot of trouble" commented Shu, Reiji just watched, he couldn't believe that the girl had gone so far to stop that horrible women._

_"Will she disappear?" asked Kanato, he was worried about Yui like everyone else, he held his teddy tighter to his chest. Subaru had lowered his head a bit with saddened eyes, it was like he was thinking but Ayato interrupted his thoughts._

_"Subaru" he looked up at Ayato "Can I pull this thing out now?" he asked with his hand on the knife ready to pull it out._

_"Wait" Subaru appeared at the opposite side of Yui's body, looking down on her "Let me do it" he said, Ayato removed his hand and Subaru slowly pulled out the knife which was covered in her blood. _

_Meanwhile Richter managed to get away without anyone noticing (or that's what he thought) he was holding one of his hands to his wound which was bleeding and the other hand to help him walk, this wasn't going to be end of him he thought, he wasn't going to go away this easily, he needed to become the head of the family. No matter what._

_At the Sakamaki mansion, Ayato had placed Yui on the couch, her skin was getting paler by the minute._

_"Her face is getting whiter" commented Kanato_

_"She could awaken at any time" said Shu who stood up from his position which was kneeling by Yui's side, Ayato looked at his older brother._

_"Isn't there a way to drive that bitch out of her" he asked __worriedly, he then looked at Yui, his heart aching._

_Reiji went to his room, flipping threw pages from a book to where he stopped on the page he wanted, he then mixed some chemicals together._

_"I just need his to work" he said strongly, usually his lad was clean and tidy but this time it was messy with his other books scattered around the floor._

_Subaru was in the garden looking down at the knife in his hands that had Yui's blood on it, he held it close to his face which then turned in to anger._

_"Damn it!" he shouted as he cut a white rose._

_Meanwhile Richter finally made it to the room with Cordelia's dress, he then fell on his knee's in front of it_

_"This is it" he said reaching out to the dress "I just need this!" but a voice that belongs to a handsome man stopped him_

_"Wow.." Richter turn to the direction of the voice "So this is where you've been hiding her dress. I had no idea whatsoever"_

_"Raito..."_

_Raito gave his one of his famous smiles "Nufu~"_

_Back in the living room, the brothers were waiting for Yui to wake up as she was lying on the couch everything was silenced until the sound of Yui in pain caught their attention._

_"That looks really painful" commented Kanato, Ayato went to Yui, kneeled at her side and looked at her face._

_"Hey, wake up" he said, Yui didn't and kept making more pained and struggled noises._

_"What's going on with her?" asked Subaru_

_"The awakening has probably started" replied Shu_

_"There is no precedent for an ordinary mortal woman to awaken the power of the vampire, right?" asked Kanato_

_"Right, because no vessel has ever endured the process" replied Shu_

_"But it's different this time, Yui has the heart of that women inside of her" said Ayato_

_With Raito and Richter_

_"This explains why you keep showing up at our house. This dress is a very dangerous object, you know. Uncle, you must have been so pleased with yourself to use her for your own means so successfully, were you planning to revolt against KarlHeinz once you had your hands on the power of the sacrificial bride? What did you hope to achieve as the new head of the family?" asked Raito_

_"Do you seriously believe I will give up the truth to a dreg like you? Raito, the truth is not as simple as you think it is" replied Richter this caused Ratio's smile to widen_

_"Hmm~"_

_With the others_

_Is she really going to die?" asked a worried Kanato_

_"Isn't there any way?" Ayato asked_

_"There is but it is incomplete" said Reiji as he appeared back in the living room_

_"Reiji, what do you have?"Ayato asked Reiji_

_"This remedy will kill that women once and for all" he answered_

_"It's unusual for you to come forward with an unfinished product" said Shu_

_"What would make it complete?" asked Ayato_

_"I believe I need a piece of that women" Reiji replied_

_"There's nothing left of her to use" said Subaru angrily_

_"Actually, I have something" said Kanato, everyone looked at him as he pulled of his teddy's head and took out a small bottle from inside of his teddy's head "I don't need it anymore" he then walked over to Reiji and gave it to him who looked at the bottle_

_"Is that the women's..." Reiji then poured the ingredients of inside of the bottle into his potion and shaked it gently, he held it up to his face and smiled as it changed colour meaning that it worked. Ayato caught this and also smiled_

_"Did it do the trick?" he asked_

_Raito and Richter_

_"I will let you in on one obvious truth. Never again will we let you or that women, run our lives ever again" said Raito, Richter then gave a weak smirk_

_"We have an inescapable destiny. If you didn't know that...I pity you" Richter then fell to the floor on his knees_

_"I guess this is it, dear Uncle" said Raito, Richter looked up to see Raito holding a lantern with a green flame which maked his eye's widen, Raito then threw the lantern and it broke near Richter sending flames to burn the dress and surrounding Richter, the smile was off Raito's face but it came back on when Richter gave him a smile._

_"Goodbye. I hope you have a nice time in hell" he said and walked out of the room and shut the way in._

_With the others_

_Ayato filled his mouth with Reiji's potion, making sure not to swallow any and kneeled by Yui, he then pressed his lips to her, kissing her, and giving her the potion making sure that she swallowed it and released her lips, Yui made a slight noise, Ayato leaned his face closer to her_

_"Yui"_

_Yui's eye's slowly opened, they were pink._

_"Ayato-kun?"_

_"Hi!" Ayato's face brighten up and gave her a smile_

_"I'm alive. What am I doing here?" she asked_

_"You don't need to know that" he replied, she then looked to her side with Ayato following asuit. _

_"Your all here" she said Ayato, Kanato and Raito had smiles and there faces but Reiji, Shu and Reiji didn't but you could see that they were happy that Yui was back. Yui then sat up and put a hand gently on her throat._

_"I'm so thirsty" she said, the brothers looked at her in awe_


End file.
